Secondary data storage devices are in a number of devices such as personal computers, servers, cell phones, tablets, and gaming consoles to name a few. Some examples of data storage devices are hard disk drives (HDDs) and solid state drives (SSDs). These drives may have large capacities that may hold up to trillions of bits of data. Besides storing data on the data storage devices, data may be deleted when it is no longer needed, wanted, or when the storage capacity is needed for other data.